Wake Up Call
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapa pun kalau dirinya sangat suka membangunkan Kyōya di pagi hari. OS. Ficlet. Light-BL.


_Seluruh karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini berdasarkan dari manga Ouran High School Host-Club milik Bisco Hatori. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diambil._

.

**Wake Up Call**

[Kyōya O. / Tamaki S. Light-BL]

... .. . .. ... .. . ... .. . .. ...

Tamaki menatap sosok yang kini berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh. Hanya kepala di atas bantal lembut saja terlihat; menampakkan helaian rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan. Tidak sedikit pun sosok itu bergerak bahkan ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

Sosok itu bergeming di posisinya, seolah tidak memedulikan apa pun.

Tamaki sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia berusaha membangunkan seorang Kyōya Ootori. Dia sadar reaksi apa yang akan didapatnya dari laki-laki itu. Namun tentu saja, semua prediksi tersebut tidak menjadi alasan baginya untuk mengerutkan nyali dan berlari keluar ruangan bagai seekor anjing ketakutan dengan ekor diapit di antara kakinya.

Tidak demikian. Tamaki sudah sangat mengenal bagaimana Kyōya Ootori sebenarnya.

Dan dia tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk membangunkan sang Raja Bayangan serta mengakhiri tatapan dan kata-kata tajam nan menusuk dari sosok tersebut.

Anggap saja Tamaki masih menyayangi nyawanya sendiri sehingga menghindari hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Dengan langkah perlahan—dan kali ini tanpa suara—Tamaki berjalan mendekati tempat tidur besar di mana Kyōya berbaring terlelap. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar kala mengamati bagaimana dada laki-laki itu naik dan turun dengan teratur. Didudukkannya dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, berhati-hati meletakkan sebuah mug berisi kopi panas—dengan uap masih mengepul—di atas meja nakas. Aroma kopi yang khas segera memenuhi ruangan.

Tubuh Kyōya sedikit menggeliat di bawah selimut; membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

Tamaki sangat tahu jika Kyōya pasti mencium aroma kopi yang dibawanya. Aroma kopi hitam tanpa gula atau _creamer_.

Kini Tamaki mencondongkan tubuh hingga wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan telinga Kyōya. Dia menggunakan kedua tangan menumpu berat tubuh untuk tidak menindih tubuh tersebut. Sekali lagi laki-laki di bawahnya menggeliat pelan namun tidak membuka mata. Mungkin terlalu terhanyut dengan bunga tidurnya, hanya Kyōya sendiri yang tahu.

"_Okaa-sannnn..._," Tamaki bergumam pelan dengan sedikit nada merengek; tepat di telinga Kyōya. Dia tidak mendapat respons apa pun dari laki-laki itu. "_Okaa_-_san_, waktunya bangun, kau tahu. Kita akan terlambat untuk pergi jika kau tidak bangun sekarang. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

Tamaki melihat ada gerakan kecil. Mula-mula kelopak mata Kyōya berkedut pelan sebelum sepasang tajam itu mengintip dari kelopak mata setengah terbuka. Tamaki bisa merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan segera timbul di sekelilingnya.

Aura gelap yang mampu membuat tubuh Tamaki tergidik.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak memilih segera meninggalkan ruangan. Dia sudah sering berada di dalam keadaan seperti ini karena si Kembar Hitachiin. Tamaki tetap di posisinya. Senyumnya semakin merekah tatkala Kyōya mulai sepenuhnya terjaga. Tatapan menusuk dilayangkan laki-laki itu untuknya.

"... Aku baru tidur jam tiga pagi, Bodoh," Kyōya berkata sembari mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam erat kerah lehernya; menarik tubuh Tamaki mendekat sehingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. "Dan sekarang kau malah membangunkanku. Apa kau ingin mati? Karena jika memang itu harapanmu, berdoalah mulai sekarang."

Tamaki masih tersenyum seperti menganggap kata-kata Kyōya hanya angin lalu—karena memang demikianlah yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati," Tamaki menimpali dengan ringan. "Dan kau juga tahu aku terlalu berharga bagimu untuk kaubunuh, _Okaa-san_."

Terdengar Kyōya menggeram dan semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman. Tatapan tajam itu tidak juga hilang.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sialan. Aku bukan seorang wanita."

Namun Tamaki hanya terkekeh pelan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak memedulikan desis marah dari Kyōya. Setengah mengabaikan laki-laki di hadapannya, Tamaki mengulurkan tangan ke arah meja nakas dan meraih mug kopi; tanpa berbasa-basi menyodorkan mug itu di depan wajah Kyōya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi hitam untukmu," katanya. "Sekarang minum dan perbaiki suasana hatimu."

Seperti sebuah alarm baru saja dibunyikan, Kyōya meraih mug di tangannya dan menyesap pelan kopi hitam itu. Tamaki segera melihat perubahan suasana hati Kyōya. Aura pembunuh tidak semakin menipis bersamaan semakin terjaganya Kyōya. Dia baru saja hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur sebelum Kyōya menahan lengannya.

Tamaki hanya menaikkan alis namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Suoh," kata Kyōya dingin.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Tamaki memproses kata-kata laki-laki itu sebelum dia berseru, "Ah! Hampir lupa."

Dicondongkannya tubuhnya ke arah Kyōya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dia bisa merasakan aroma napas pagi laki-laki di hadapannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tidak ditanggapi apa pun oleh Kyōya. Didekatkannya wajah mereka sebelum Tamaki mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Kyōya.

Sangat singkat sampai membuat Kyōya tidak sempat mengubahnya menjadi sebuah ciuman.

"Kau akan mendapat ciuman selamat pagimu setelah kau selesai bersiap-siap, oke?" katanya tanpa memedulikan geraman pelan dari Kyōya. "Sekarang bangun! Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Waktumu hanya sepuluh menit, _Okaa-san_!"

Sementara laki-laki itu menyesap kembali kopinya, Tamaki meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah ringan sambil bersiul pelan.

Dan tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, Tamaki melihat Kyōya muncul di dapur. Laki-laki itu sepenuhnya terjaga tanpa aura hitam di manapun; berjalan mendekatinya sembari memperbaiki letak kacamata.

Tamaki tidak membuang waktu untuk segera menarik Kyōya dalam rengkuhannya dan membiarkan laki-laki itu mengklaim ciuman selamat paginya.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapa pun kalau dirinya sangat suka membangunkan Kyōya di pagi hari.

**THE END**

_Randomness fanfiction from me again. Sekaligus fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir ke sini ya... #pelukcium_


End file.
